


Big Bad Wolf

by TobytheWise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Top Derek, Werewolf Derek, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Stiles thought it would be fun to wander through the woods on Halloween in order to find the big bad wolf. It's all fun and games until, ya know, he actually finds the big bad wolf...





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtterLunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterLunacy/gifts).

> This is written for Otter. Happy freaking birthday my friend! <3 I hope you enjoy.  
Art by Foxymoley

Stiles’ lungs protest as he runs through the woods. He tries to duck under a branch, missing slightly and hissing as it cuts his left cheek. His heart is hammering in his chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

He continues to run even though his legs threaten to give out. Pushing himself further and faster. The October air causes his skin to prickle despite how overheated he is. 

Stiles’ body shivers as a long, low howl sounds behind him. “Oh my god,” he groans as he continues to run. 

The sound of someone following him has Stiles picking up his speed. He tugs at his magic, bringing it to his fingertips before blasting it behind him from over his shoulder. Stiles hears a yelp, confirming his suspicions; he’s being chased. Fuck. 

Sweat drips from his head and Stiles hastily wipes it away from his eyes, ignoring the sting. He can do this. He can get away!

Except the beast is back, nipping at his heels. Literally. Stiles almost trips when he feels the hot breath behind him but his feet keep him true. He throws another blast, his stomach swooping when it hits its mark. 

Something catches Stiles’ eye and it makes a tiny flicker of hope fill his chest. He dives into the tree trunk, fitting perfectly. His back hits the bark and he throws up a prayer to anyone who will listen that the darkness shadows him enough. His panting is loud in the confined space and Stiles tries to calm down, tries to calm his racing heart. 

Stiles bites his bottom lip to hide a whimper as he hears footsteps outside the tree. He hugs his knees tight, holding his breath. The steps get closer until he sees the giant black wolf which is standing up on its back legs like a human. His hands shake where they grip his legs. 

Two large, red eyes turn every which way, trying to seek Stiles out. Stiles’ heart picks up speeds and he curses it, begging it to shut the hell up. 

After another moment, the beast runs past. Stiles lets out a sigh of relief as he gets out of the trunk, running in the opposite direction. He’s not sure how much time he’s awarded himself but he refuses to waste it. 

Another howl has a chill running down his spine. Why’d he have to be out in the woods Halloween night? Why’d he think it would be fun to find the big bad wolf? 

Stiles runs until he sees a house. He skips the steps all together, leaping onto the deck. He pushes through the front door, pushing whatever he can find inside in front of the door. “Fuck,” he hisses because what the hell is he supposed to do now?

Adrenaline courses through his veins as he backs up slowly away from the door. It doesn’t take long before he hears a snarl. He’s here. The door shakes and Stiles stands there, frozen, transfixed. He doesn’t have any more moves so he does the only thing he can. Wait. 

The shitty couch he’d pushed in front of the door slides away as the door flies open. The beast’s claws click as he stalks forward, those red eyes piercing as they stare at Stiles. Stiles’ spine straightens, his body frozen. He’s prey as the predator stalks him. There’s nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. This is it. 

Stiles lifts his hands, contemplating throwing more magic but the wolf tilts his head, narrowing his eyes. Between one breath and another, the wolf is in Stiles’ space, shoving him against the nearest wall. Stiles’ head hits the wall hard, stealing his breath. 

The wolf’s breath is hot as it fans over Stiles’ face and Stiles clenches his eyes shut as tight as they’ll go. A wet nose touches his throat and Stiles’ sucks in a sharp gasp. The wolf lets out a growl which rumbles through Stiles, making his toes curl. Anticipation makes every single touch heightened, every sound deafening. 

Stiles tries his hardest to hold himself still. He feels like he’s on the edge of a cliff, barely dangling off the edge. One wrong move and he’ll be diving into the abyss. 

The wolf opens his mouth. Stiles stares, transfixed, as a drop of drool slides down the razer sharp teeth, dropping to the ground. He gulps. 

The teeth inch closer and closer until they’re wrapped around his throat. “Oh god,” Stiles murmurs as they touch his most vulnerable area. His clammy hands find the wolf’s chest, his fingers gripping the strands as he stands there and waits. He whimpers as he feels hot spit drip down his neck onto his chest. 

“Derek,” he whimpers and then instantly freezes. 

After another moment, the fangs slowly pull away. Stiles watches as the wolf’s features slowly merge away until Derek’s face is before him instead. Derek buries his nose against Stiles’ throat, his hips pushing forward, rubbing against where Stiles is hard and trapped in his jeans. 

“God, Stiles,” Derek murmurs before he licks across Stiles’ throat. “You have no idea what you smell like right now. So good. All mine.”

“Yes,” Stiles hisses, his hands buried in Derek’s thick hair. “All yours. Just yours.”

Derek’s blunt, human teeth work at Stiles’ throat and he knows he’ll have marks for days. It makes his cock throb between his legs, his ass clenching around the plug he’d inserted earlier today. 

“Derek,” Stiles gasps out. “Come on. No more teasing.”

Derek growls and it makes Stiles whimper. He’s so fucking turned on! Derek uses his claws to rip Stiles’ red shirt off as Stiles shimmies out of his jeans. Derek falls to his knees. He tugs Stiles’ boxers down before buying his nose against his pubes, sucking in his scent. He licks across each of Stiles’ hip bones before spinning him around. 

Stiles’ hands hit the wall with a loud slap. “Jesus Christ,” he grits out through clenched teeth as Derek slowly tugs his plug out.

“Can’t believe you ran through the woods with this in,” Derek whispers. “I bet you were so fucking desperate. Did you have to stop yourself from touching your cock while hiding in that tree trunk?”

Stiles’ cheeks flame as he buries his face against the crook of his elbow. He sticks his hips out, silently begging for Derek to shut up and eat his ass already. Derek’s long, werewolf nails run over his back before gripping his hips. Stiles moans at the first press of Derek’s hot tongue to his hole. 

One of Stiles’ hands reaches back, gripping Derek’s hair, riding his hips back against Derek’s face. Pleasure courses through his body. He lets out a moan as Derek’s tongue changes, becoming more wolf-like. God, he fucking loves this. 

Spit drips down the back of his thighs, making him feel deliciously filthy. Derek’s nose nudges the back of his balls, taking in his scent before sucking each of them into his mouth. Stiles’ knees shake, barely keeping himself up as pleasure washes over him. 

“Derek. Please.”

Derek stands up, crowding up against his back, shoving Stiles’ chest against the wall. He’s pinned in place. Instead of feeling afraid, it only serves to turn Stiles on further. He looks down, watching in fascination as a bead of precum drips from his tip down to the floor. God. 

“Ready for me to fuck you?” Derek asks, his lips against the back of Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Yes,” Stiles begs, his hips shoving back, rubbing Derek’s cock against his crack. Everytime it nudges his hole, he shudders. “Please, Derek. I fucking need it.”

“So do I,” Derek says. “Need to be buried inside you. My wolf is right on the surface. He wants to claim you so fucking bad.”

“Do it.”

Derek manhandles him around, his hands finding Stiles’ ass and lifting him up into the air. Stiles’ legs go around Derek’s middle, his back connecting to the wall. Derek reaches between them, rubbing his precum along his cock before lining it up with Stiles’ stretched ass. He slowly sinks in. Stiles’ mouth opens in a silent scream as he’s stretched further to accommodate Derek’s girth. 

Once’s he buried to the hilt, Derek pauses. He peppers Stiles’ face with kisses which are honestly more tongue than lip but Stiles doesn’t mind. He loves when Derek gets like this, trusts himself to let the wolf out to play. 

“Move,” Stiles whispers, his voice coming out broken and breathy. “Please, move.”

Derek’s hands keep his hips pinned to the wall as he slowly pulls out. Stiles’ head hits the wall as he stares up at the ceiling. Oh god. So good. Derek snaps forward, filling Stiles back up. He continues this, over and over until Stiles is a sweaty, panting mess. 

Derek licks his throat again, the hot, wet feel taking Stiles’ breath away. “Mark me,” Stiles says breathlessly. “Make me yours, Derek.”

Derek growls, the sound sending lightning down Stiles’ spine as teeth worry his skin. Suddenly, those teeth turn sharper and Stiles whimpers as fangs drag against his skin. The nails digging into his hips elongate and he can feel warm blood running down his hips. “Fuck. Yes,” he murmurs. 

Derek continues to fuck him, rubbing against Stiles’ prostate and it’s not long before his balls are drawing up tight, his orgasm rushing towards him. Derek’s non verbal by this time, only communicating in grunts and growls, his eyes shining alpha red. 

“Gonna come,” he gasps out. “Gonna come on your cock.”

Derek snarls and the sound is enough to throw Stiles over the edge. His dick spurts cum between their bellies, completely untouched, his ass clamping down on Derek’s cock. His eyes roll back in his head as the pleasure overwhelms him, washing over him. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Derek’s cock is growing, the base of his dick forming his knot. “Knot me,” Stiles begs. “Knot me up, Derek. Fill me until the only thing you can smell is your cum.”

Derek lets out a howl that rings through the empty house before his knot is filling out fully, tying them together. Stiles moans as he feels the warmth of Derek’s cum fill him. His entire body goes slack and Derek holds him tight against his chest. He feels cum drunk in the best way and he knows his smile must be goofy as hell but he doesn’t care, can’t. 

“Mine,” Derek murmurs around his fangs as he gently pulls Stiles away from the wall, sitting down on the shitty sofa. Stiles buries his face against Derek’s throat. 

“My Stiles.”

“Yours,” Stiles agree. His hands gently pet Derek’s sides. “Best Halloween ever.”

Derek snorts, his eyes slowly fading until they’re his normal hazel. “Shouldn’t have teased me with your red outfit.”

Stiles squeezes around Derek’s knot, smirking when his eyes close in pleasure. “But I wanted to see the big bad wolf.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says with a fond smile. “I really am.”


End file.
